Flat panel displays widely used for TVs, portable terminals, and the like are expected to be used in watches, and car electronics, in particular, instrument panels and the like, which meet new needs.
Conventional flat panel displays including a rectangular display region are compatible with matrix driving, in which the display region is controlled row by row or column by column, and most of flat panel displays employ the matrix driving. However, a non-rectangular display region has been increasingly required in terms of design so as to be applicable to watches or car electronics.
Display devices including non-rectangular display regions are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3 and Non-Patent Document 1, for example.